My Villain,Your Hero
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Peace has finally came. Nero,as the hero's apprentice looks proud on his mentor's job but a small innocent girl weeps for that. Why ?  A short story.


**The story is for my English magazine project...**

**Iknow there's lots of grammar errors...**

**if you find it... please tell me~**

* * *

My Villain, Your Hero

Nero sighed as he walks among the prisoners. Peace is finally here, he thought. He is an apprentice to a newly called hero names Seantinth. His mentor, partner and teacher has finally defeated the dark lord, Nightlance. Finally after twenty years of suffer, peace has finally come in their place and the whole world.

He carried a tray of food for a certain prisoner, a flat pancake that shape was made an imperfect circle, pieces of cut apples, some water and some candy (that Nero put in himself) was on the tray. He looked around, metal bars everywhere, screams are heard everywhere as well. Some of them screamed for freedom or just some random curse words. The bad air scent are everywhere, Nero covered his nose passing some inhumanly-scented jail.

"Well, I'm here..." Nero was standing in front of a special typed jail. It was newly made to suppress the dark lord's magic powers and other abilities. He wasn't bringing the tray to the dark lord, he's prohibited to consume anything and being let starved to death. Nero was bringing it for the dark lord's apprentice. Like himself, the dark lord also has his own sidekick. Nightlance's apprentice was a young girl, Nightlance seems to love the little girl so much that he looked not as bad as he seems when he tries to control the world.

"Hmmm... the code is..." Nero pushed some numbers and let it verify for a brief moment. Moments later the large door opened. He went inside.

* * *

Nightlance was covered and locked in strong white chains. His violet hair is getting whiter everyday, his body was getting thinner and paler, he also looks dehydrated. Nero looked at the figure with some pity. _No! He's not my problem...It's his own fault and he should take his own medicine!_ Nero shook his head. Nero rushed into a small cell near the dark lord's cell. He knocked the metal bars. "Your food for today..."

The girl stands up and went near the boy. Her skin is pale white, bright violet eyes, beautiful locks of brown hair and a pure innocent look. She hasn't just taken Nightlance's interest; Nero also took an interest of her. She pushed the tray away from her and said "I don't need it..." Then she runs back into the corner of the cell. A small tisk was heard from away.

"Hiver! Just take the tray and eat! You'd starve!" the older man shouted. It was Nightlance, he struggled to release the chains with his magic but no use. He panted and gave up. _So... he wakes up already... _Nero thought.

"No! You're not eating then so am I! " Hiver replied. Nero understands, Hiver liked Nightlance. The dark lord is a broher figure to the little Hiver. They experienced everything together. "Please Nero! Please Mr. Nero! Just let me feed Mr. Nightlance once!" she pleaded and cried. "I'm begging you..."She added.

"It's not necessary Hiver ! Eat it... Soon you'll be freed. There's no merit of following me in the first place!" The dark lord ordered.

"I'm not following you to gain merit ! " A man in a white cloak came as the girl argued. Nero was in shock, he bowed down as the man come.

"A-advisor Eingranth... Sir Seantinth..." He said.

"Seantinth looked at the defeated enemy, hid defeated enemy. His enemy greeted his stare with a smirk. "Oh, how lovely...What makes you and that advisor came to this humble little hall?"

Seantinth smiled. "Today is your execution day. We're setting you free to be executed." He opened his chains, the dark lord just followed obediently. "Too bad, you're kind of nice being this obedient and stuff. You're usually the type to rebel am I right?"

Nightlance just keep on quiet. He took a glance at his apprentice for one last time." Goodbye...Hiver..."

" !" She cried.

* * *

An hour passed quickly. Nero was still tidying the cell. Nightlance didn't come back, Seantinth and advisor Eingranth didn't come as well. Hiver cried and sobbed. Nero understands, someone precious to her (even though he's a villain) was gone forever.

"Hey... why did you like that guy anyway?" Nero began asking the girl some question. Hiver still sobbed in tears but she began answering. "H-he saved me. He's a hero, my hero..."

"Why?" Nero asked curiously.

"He... saved me before I was going to be killed by the white army. They mistook my village of rebellion and... They killed everybody. I was scared, my parents tried to defend the village when they failed to explain to them the situation but...everyone died in front of my eyes. I'm the only one left but that's because saved me from the army. He cheers me up...even till the end..." Hiver smiled. "That's why he's my hero..."

Nero sighed. "Well, your hero is my villain. He killed innocent people too you know?" Nero argued.

"I know, he's not perfect, but still like him. He never looked bad in my eyes. I owe him my life." Hiver smiles a bit whenever she mentioned Nightlance's name. _Man... She really likes that gut...I guess..._

"Hmm... well... I guess I'll be on my way then. I must go back to work..." Hiver nodded. That day, Nero learned that heroes are not always the person who defeat villains, have great strength, wise, or famous around the world. A hero is not weighed by good and bad because it's relative. A hero is someone who fights for the right thing, the precious person in their life. Heroes at war or everything else is not judged by which side are their on, a hero is someone... who protects that precious person.

The End.

* * *

**I hope it's not THAT bad...**


End file.
